


Racing And Winning

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Natasha’s a race car driver, and she wants to celebrate her biggest win with her girlfriend and boyfriend-- even if their relationship is a secret.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Racing And Winning

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo G4-Turbo AU. I know that it probably meant the racing snails animated movie but here we are...

Natasha pulled off her helmet, unable to keep the grin from her face. Tony was already there, scooping her up into a hug with a victorious whoop. "You did it!" 

"I did it!" Natasha screamed back. She was smiling so widely it felt like her face was going to rip at the seams. "I fucking did it!" 

"There's no one better." 

"No one greater," Natasha continued. 

"Than you!" Tony finished, giving her a tight squeeze before letting go. She pulled him back in the next moment though, and sort of danced around, because she was having the goddamn time of her life right now, and she wasn't going to worry about something as silly as public perception. Tony was on her crew, and _they had just won_. No one in their right mind would judge her for this, and even if they wanted to, she did not care, not right now. Tony laughed and shuffled a little so he could grab his phone. He swiped it over to the camera and held it up. "Smile." 

Natasha turned to face the lens instead of keeping her face hidden on the other side of Tony's head. 

Tony snapped a picture, then a couple more just in case one of them had been blinking or something. "Pepper should be waiting for us outside." 

"Right," Natasha said, still grinning. She knocked her helmet against Tony's chest as she started walking backwards towards the dressing room. "Give her a kiss from me, yeah?" 

"I can do that," Tony said with a chuckle. "Where do you want dinner?" 

"Somewhere good," Natasha said. She winked at him and turned around. She was high off the win so she didn't really care about the uncomfortable slide of the suit against her sweaty skin, but she wanted to get out of it before it _started_ to bother her. 

Tony made his way outside the gate and ran up to Pepper, kissing her cheek since she wasn't fond of other kisses when in public. "Natasha said to give you a kiss, so." Tony kissed her cheek again, then again with a smirk. 

"We're celebrating tonight," Pepper declared. She didn't really get the whole racing thing, but she was supportive and came out to watch Natasha. 

"Hell yes." 

"I don't suppose you want to go back in there and sneak a kiss to Natasha for me?" 

Tony snorted. "I _could_ , but I don't think she'll be very long." 

"Doesn't she normally shower first?" 

"Not today. She'll be racing out of there this time." 


End file.
